


the legend of zelda reacts to botw

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Mute Link, botw reacts to the game, botw watches link, botw watches the game, except in the game, will add more tags later c:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link, Zelda, Daruk, Revali, Mipha, Urbosa, and the king of Hyrule watch Link’s journey in BOTW!
Relationships: idk about any relationships for now !
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	1. chapter one: introduction !

**Author's Note:**

> i kept on searching for a fic like this, but i couldn’t find one. so i decided, why not write it myself?? ●ᴥ●

It was a slow, disheartening day at the castle. The king once more scolded Zelda for ‘playing scholar’, and the champions were having a tough time controlling each of their divine beasts.

Well, it was slow, until now.

Respective portals appeared underneath Link, Zelda, the champions, and the king, sending them deep into the unknown.

-

“AAAAAAAAH- oof!”

”Get off of me, Link!”

“I’m Zelda!”

”No I mean-“

The ensuing chaos lasted for about 10 minutes til’ everybody got situated. Now, it was time to question what the actual fuck is going on.

”I demand to know what’s going on here!”, boomed the king.

”We don’t know either, father!”

Link walked around the mysterious room they fell into. It had a single couch, a coffee table, a strange sheikah device, ...and a note?

Link grabs the note, and then runs over to Zelda to give it to her.

”Link, what’s this? Where did you find it?”

Link signs back, “I don’t know. I found it on that coffee table.”

Zelda sighs, and then begins to read the note aloud.

” _Dear Zelda, Link, the Champions, and the King of Hyrule,_

_Hello. Today I have brought you all together to watch the journey of Zelda’s appointed knight, Link, in the not so near future. Time will not pass in your world, and you will be returned where you were originally taken once you finish watching his journey. Once you all take a seat on the couch, the show will begin. If any of you talk, the show will pause until you finish. Of course, food and bedding is provided. Beds will only appear at night, and thinking of a food will make it appear. Please, for the future of Hyrule as you know it, you must watch. (It’s not like you have much of a choice anyways!)_

They all sat in silence. Link’s “journey”? The future of Hyrule?

”Well, let’s get to a’ watching!” Daruk broke the silence.

”No we mustn’t! We can not give in to this persons commands!” Replied the king, rather swiftly.

”Father! We have to watch! We have no other choice! Do you not want the save the future of Hyrule? Do you?!”

”I.. I suppose not. Is everyone else in agreement?”

”Let’s.. Let's do this!” Mipha exclaimed eagerly.

”I wouldn’t say no to watching Link. It’s great comedy!” Revali sarcastically supplied.

”For the future of Hyrule, and genuine worry for my friend, I say we watch!” Urbosa replied, with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“Well then,” the princess stated,” let’s do this- Wait! Link. We will be watching you. Are _you_ ok with this?”

Link looked at her, and then everyone. He smiled, then winked and threw a thumbs up.

”Well, _now,_ let’s begin!”

The group shuffled toward the couch and got situated. The king sat at the very left end of the couch, while Zelda and Link sat at the very right. To the left of Zelda and Link sat Urbosa, Mipha, Revali, and then Daruk.

The sheikah device, on the table in front of them, shone bright blue and began to project a hyper realistic hologram on the wall in front of them and the table.

_The show is now beginning._


	2. chapter 2 : the awakening !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finally begins to react, along with some worrying from the king and zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reacting fINALLY begins. im sorry I haven’t updated sooner and it’s this chapter is short !!!! i just decided to upload what I’ve already written, but other chapters will definitely be longer! !!

_**Presenting...**_

Everyone shuffles in anticipation of what’s to come.

_**The Legend of Zelda** _

_**Breath of the Wild** _

”The ‘Legend of Zelda’?” Asks Zelda, in a curious tone.

_**A binding light appears on screen.** _

_**”...”** _

_**”..Open your eyes...”  
** _

While the mysterious person’s voice is jumbled, it somehow feels familiar to Link, the champions, and the king.

**_A hallowing music plays, as the light then enlarges, taking over the screen and turning it white._ **

”Bright!” comments Daruk.

_**The music quits.** _

_**”Open your eyes...”** _

”We get it! Open your eyes Link!” Revali sarcastically commentates.   
  
“How do you know it’s Link?” Urbosa retaliates.

”Well, I mean, the note did saw we would be watching Link.”

”Fair enough.”

_**The screen fades into the top of the Shrine of Resurrection, the blue glow of it shining bright.** _

_**”Open your eyes.”** _

”Is that the...” Zelda and the king both mutter in unison.”

”Open them already, Link!”

_**The screen flashes black and then cuts to Link submerged in the water of the Shrine of Resurrection.**_

”It can’t be...” both the king and his daughter once again mutter in shock.

_**”Wake up, Link.”** _

”Told you.” Revali says smugly towards Urbosa.

”I barely opposed you, poultry.”

Daruk cant help but stifle a snort.

Revali shoots him a look.

”Sorry!”

_**Link opens his eyes.** _

_**The screen flashes black once more, and then cuts to the water around him draining away.** _

All Zelda and the king can do at this point is look towards the screen in absolute shock.

_**Link sits up and looks around confusedly.  
** _

_**He then gets up, and the screen cuts to the Shrine of Resurrection in its entirety.**_

”..What’s that? What’s even happening..?” Mipha worries.

Zelda and the king sweat. _Why is Link in the shrine of resurrection?_

_What happened to Link?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reacting fINALLY begins. im sorry I haven’t updated sooner and it’s this chapter is short !!!! i just decided to upload what I’ve already written, but other chapters will definitely be longer! !!


End file.
